Legend of Zelda: The Caped Crusaders of Time
by Guardian of the crest
Summary: What happens when you mix a power surge, the world's greatest heroes, and the greatest game ever made?


Gotc: HELLO THERE MY FELLOW FANFIC'RS! Well, if you're reading this, then there's only one thing you can assume: I've started off on another random tangent of thought which developed into the jumble of words called a fic that you see before you now!

Ace: My God have mercy on our souls…

Gotc: And no fic would be complete without our Disclaimer Crew! You all have already met my crotchety friend Ace who lives in my attic/basement/closet/kitchen cupboards/bathroom cabinets/cubby under the stairs depending on where I have room to cram him into at the moment. Next up we have the ever adorable shamu plushie that keeps my rear-end out of prison for copyright infringement: Squeaky the Whale!!!

Squeaky: Squeak! (Wassup everyone!)

Gotc: And together, my psychotic little family and I will be your hosts through this fic! So sit back, buckle up, and enjoy the hilarity to follow! Squeaky?

Squeaky: Squeak! (The Justice League and Legend of Zelda are regrettably not owned by Gotc. Maybe one day, but not right now.)

Gotc: Nope. But this fic is mine so you all go on and enjoy it!

-------

_The Legend of Zelda: The Caped Crusaders of Time_

CHAPTER ONE: Power Surge

"_Before time was time, three great goddesses descended upon the chaos that was and created the land of Hyrule; Din, goddess of power, Nayru, goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage._

_Din, using great magical flames, created the land, the sea, and all the minerals which would be scattered along the length, breadth and height of this new world; in doing so, she gave this new world the materials it could exist with._

_Nayru poured out her rich soul and gave the Spirit of Law onto the world, so that rivers would flow and the sun and moon would rise and fall with each day; this allowed Hyrule to have the knowledge by which it could exist. _

_And finally, Farore then created all the life forms which would uphold the law, from the tinest of insects to the largest and most powerful of animals; this gave Hyrule the will to exist._

_  
The three great Goddesses, their labours completed, then departed for the Heavens. However, at the point where the Goddesses left their new creation, they each left behind a golden triangle which contained the essence of their power…."_

"FLASH!"

The Flash (A.K.A: Wally West) jumped a good foot and a half into the air from a dead stand-still, only to land right at the feet of the owner of the gruff voice. It took all of a thousandth of a second to recognize the smell of Kevlar coming from the black boots in front of his face. Warily looking higher, he saw narrowed white lenses glaring down at him.

"Oh…" Flash stammered, whipping back to his feet, "Uh heya Bats! How's it going?"

"You're supposed to be filling in for J'onn and monitoring the sixteen active missions going on down on Earth," Batman growled back without preamble, "Not playing a video game…"

"Well it's not just a video game," Flash tried to explain, waving the controller still in his hand, "It's the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time! It's like the most epic game of-"

There was no warning before Batman snatched the controller out of his hand.

"Playing a game is not doing your job."

Fearing for the existence of the only source of entertainment he had, Flash grabbed the controller back from Batman's hands and rapidly tapped a few buttons on the console behind him. Several images came up on the screen, each one displaying a real time image of the heroes currently deployed on the planet's surface.

"I'm doing both, see?" Flash said, his trademark grin stretching from ear to ear, "What's the point of being the Fastest Man Alive if I can't multitask?"

"_Staying_ the Fastest Man Alive by not using the Watchtower's mainframe to run your video game habits!" The Dark Knight threatened, less than an inch away from the Scarlet Speedster's face.

Flash made a small noise of acknowledgement that seemed to placate the scowling crusader, seeing as how he backed away and switched the game console off.

"Do your job," He said darkly before walking off, "Not play games."

Only once the doors hissed shut behind Batman's billowing black cape did Flash let out the breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. After a quick check on the monitors to confirm Batman was well on his way to the opposite end of the Watchtower, Flash flicked the game back on and settled back in his chair before guiding the green-clad hero through another dungeon.

With a glorious entrance, the boss monster appeared in the center of the room and took a great swipe at Link on screen. Fortunately for the Hylian, Flash's reflexes spared him a trip to the fairy fountain. But right in the middle of the fight, a klaxon began to sound in the Monitor Womb. Pausing the game and tossing it aside, he quickly spied the source for the alarm .

"Flash! What's going on?" Batman's voice came in through his com-link

"Bats!" He nearly screamed into the com-link, "Reactor three's going haywire! It's going to overload the Tower!"

"Can you shut it down from there?" Came the next question, though slightly breathless like the he was running.

Flash's hands blurred against the console as he tried to find a way around the protocol in place to shut down the haywire reactor. Every time he was met with an obstacle, and even with his super speed he knew he wouldn't be able to find a way to shut it down in time.

"No good here Bats! I'm not going to be able to disconnect it!"

Instead of a response, all he heard come across the link was a mass of static and the sound of machinery. It took less than a second to find that Batman's signal was coming from the same room as the faulty reactor.

"Bats! You're not trying to shut down that thing manually are you?!"

"No…choice.." The strained reply came through, "Flash…I need you to shut down the Watchtower systems now before this thing-GRAHHHHHH!!!"

"Bats?! BATMAN!" Flash yelled, but with no response from the other hero.

Every electrical system on the Watchtower started to flicker and whine at once, including Flash's console, too much power surging through the circuits at once and causing everything to glow and crackle with the excess energy. He could hear a high pitched whine coming from somewhere in the tower, but Flash was far too preoccupied trying to get some response from the Dark Knight to pay any attention. And before he could react, a surge of electricity hit him and the world around him went dark….

--------

Gotc: Ok folks! Well, that's all I got for ya this chappie, and I know it wasn't the most funny thing you've ever read I'm sure, but you gotta set things up somehow! So if you guys liked this, or the idea behind it, you know what button to push to tell me and if there's enough merit, I'll keep going! Laters!


End file.
